


there's dumb and there's border

by grs



Series: Stupid Side Quests [6]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, border is filled with dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grs/pseuds/grs
Summary: Shinoda laments the almost astounding dumbness that makes up Border.Of course, he’s not much better, but that's what Ruka's there for.1. Ninomiya Masataka2. ????
Series: Stupid Side Quests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876675
Kudos: 7





	there's dumb and there's border

Ninomiya, as it turned out, was an absolute muppet.

Blessed with trion yes, but with the air-headedness of a nematode and the almost haughty aura of an fool with no sense of his own idiocy.

He would’ve gone and beaten some sense into Ninomiya if he hadn’t already been busy beating what little he could fit in Kei’s brain, while dealing with the mess of a family life that Kido had so graciously dumped onto him.

Shinoda despaired.

Across him, Ruka looked smug.

“I told you he was an idiot.” she said snidely, rifling through his notes on who he had wanted to beat some sense into and why. “All trion and no brains.”

“That’s rude.” Shinoda admonished automatically, wondering how much time he could take out of his current beating-sense-into-Kei schedule and allocate to a new beating-sense-into Ninomiya schedule. “He’s got good grades.”

Ruka folded her arms impatiently.

“Lunch.” she said, moving on from the topic of his despair to one that she was much more invested in. “I want to eat with Kyoko.”

Shinoda had intended to try getting Kei to beat some much-needed sense into Ninomiya during his lunch break, but that plan was swiftly swept aside by the fact that Ruka had been surprisingly insistent on him joining her for lunch, most likely so he could keep Azuma occupied while she had a nice conversation with Sawamura with whatever she wanted to talk about.

For five whole minutes, the two of them sat in complete silence while their companions chattered.

“Then Konami said that Yuri would-”

“But then Reiji fell down the stairs and tried to-”

Shinoda’s mind wandered.

He was midway through planning a scenario where he could ask Kei to beat some sense into Ninomiya without boosting his student’s ego when he received a sharp elbow to the ribs.

Ruka smiled innocently up at him.

“I’ve solved your problem.” she sang, waving her fork with an astonishing lack of awareness for safety.

“Which one?” He asked, more focused on gently pushing her fork down before she could accidentally stab him with it.

“The one about the idiot.”

Shinoda blinked.

It was an extremely vague answer, and one that did not help narrow down the population of Border by very much.

“The one we were talking about this morning.” She clarified. “Nino-something.”

“Ninomiya.” Azuma interjected.

“Him,” Ruka agreed. “This guy-” she pointed at Azuma “-wanted to form a squad with him.”

“With Shuji.” Azuma added. “But the squad formation deadline just passed so I’ll have to wait until-”

“I’ll make an exception,” Shinoda interrupted. “If you take and Kako and Tsukimi as well.”

He could practically see the gears turning in the younger man’s head, wondering exactly what on earth was wrong with them that had made him want to pass them to him.

Shinoda watched in mild amusement as Azuma struggled to think of a reason to refuse.

“Alright.” Azuma said eventually, having given up on trying to figure out why he had decided to pass on such a decidedly good operator and equally excellent shooter onto what would have otherwise been a somewhat disastrous team.

One signed permission slip later, and Ninomiya had been successfully added (albeit unknowingly) into Azuma’s new squad.

**Author's Note:**

> lol so apparently Shinoda schemed to get Azuma squad 2.0 together 
> 
> he probably thought right let's get Ninomiya to use his brains in battle and make him more affable by throwing in a wild Kako.
> 
> I don't think we know who azuma 2.0's operator (maybe tsukimi?) is but i just wanted to throw her in since she mentored Tachikawa in tactics after getting mentored by Azuma, so Shinoda may have used her to smack some bonus sense into Tachikawa.
> 
> more dumbness incoming i guess


End file.
